La Nueva Generación
by JcCookie
Summary: Después de todo el drama de Harry Potter y sus amigos, continuan más aventuras.. Neville Longbottom, ya adulto y miembro de la comunidad mágica, intenta salvar a una chika.. lo hizo, pero hay efectos secundarios.. Elizabeth tiene nuevos poderes...
1. Separaciones Dolorosas

**Holaaa!! Este es mi primer cap, espero que les guste.. no es nada extraordinario. Le mando un saludo a todos mis amigos LQD!--------Aclaración: Esto es años después de la generación de H.P. y sus amigos, es decir, ellos ya tan adultos.**

**Capitulo I**

-¿Cómo que estas desilusionado?-Dijo ella casi gritando

-Así como lo oyes, estoy harto de ti!-exclamo José con una mirada de tristeza total en los ojos- Eras todo lo que quería, y ahora lo único que has hecho es alejarme de ti.

-Sabes que he estado muy ocupada, no me hagas esto.

A José se le estaba yendo la sangre a la cabeza. En ese momento ella se dio cuenta de todo, todo lo que le había hecho pasar, "¿Qué he hecho?", Pensó.

-No voy a hablar contigo en estos momentos. –dijo él, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Era una tarde lluviosa, para ella todo estaba confuso, miraba por donde iba sin siquiera fijarse en la gente. -Vaya, de verdad todo esta saliendo perfecto- dijo ella con ironía. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando de repente alguien la detuvo.

-Liz¿Eres tú?- Dijo alguien muy bien parecido. Elizabeth levantó la mirada y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo-.

-Hola, tiempo sin verte¿Cómo has estado¿Cómo está la familia?-Dijo ella con una gran alegría en la cara-

-Están bien todos- De repente su amigo cambio de mirada, como si algo estuviera pasando, se le veía en la cara un gran miedo.- Oye estoy medio apurado en estos momentos, así que nos vemos después- Dijo este y echó a correr.

-De acuerdo. Adiós.- Respondió medio extrañada

Siguió caminando, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, no sabía que hacer¿Por qué José la dejó?, Ella lo amaba. Escuchó un ruido, i ¿Qué rayos le pasa a la gente en estos días?" i Pensó; levantó la mirada, era una pareja discutiendo, ignoró el ruido y miró mucho más adelante, había una larga fila de personas. Decidió no pensar más en sus problemas y solo limitarse a mirar a su alrededor, pensaba en su familia, hacía un año que no hablaba con su madre... ¿Por qué peleaban?, Ella lo recuerda como si fuera ayer...

* * *

¡Mamá! 

¿Qué pasa hija?

¡Mi papá me dijo q lo echaste de la casa¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?. Él es mi padre, lo amo y ahora lo que haces es apartarlo de mí.

Hija no es lo que crees- Elizabeth no quería escuchar sólo quería irse de su casa- No sabes toda la historia, él... –Liz no dejó que terminara de hablar y se fue corriendo a su habitación a recoger todas sus cosas-

¡Me voy de aquí¡Debiste consultarme antes de hacer algo, eso es lo que hace una familia!

¡Elizabeth, por favor!- dijo llorando su madre

Adiós. –Dijo esta y le estrelló la puerta en la cara a su mamá-

Después ella se enteró de la verdad. Su padre había engañado a su madre, más de una vez. Cuando ella lo supo, también se fue de la casa de su padre a vivir con sus abuelos. No tuvo el coraje de ir a pedirle perdón a su mamá y sin darse cuenta, pasó un año sin hacer nada.

* * *

Se paró en seco. Estaba harta de no poder hacer nada por los problemas q tenia, así que tomó una decisión: Iría a visitar a su mamá. 

Después de decidir se dio cuenta que si seguía caminando por donde iba, llegaría a la casa de su madre sin problema. Así que eso hizo, mientras caminaba pensaba que le iba a decir, no tenía ni idea. Liz pensaba que después de un año su mamá nunca la iba a perdonar, o sea, ella estaba tan brava que ni siquiera se molestó en escuchar, era por el gusto ir, pero tenía que intentarlo. "Cómo odio este vecindario", pensó y en realidad tenía razón, era horrible, todos los días habían reportes de robos, homicidios, asaltos... era el peor lugar de la ciudad, pero sus razones para estar allí eran suficientes.

Vio de nuevo una larga fila de personas, se preguntaba que era eso, "Lo más probable es que estén regalando algo...". La curiosidad la mató, de pronto se encontró en un lugar bastante cerrado, con diferentes filas y se dio cuenta de que era un banco. Había un hombre gritando con un altavoz, diciendo que se pusieran en orden y que le dieran paso a los jubilados. A Elizabeth le dolía demasiado la cabeza, había muchas personas gritando, decidió salir del lugar. –Permiso joven, permiso- dijo una señora ya bastante mayor, empujando mucha gente a su paso-. –Pase adelante- le dijo Liz con bastante educación-

Casi sin darse cuenta una ola de personas se abalanzó hacia delante, los últimos estaban apiñándose al frente mientras que gritaban con pánico, los de adelante estaban asustados porque no sabían cuál era el motivo de ese movimiento tan brusco. Era espantoso, no importaba cuanto intentaban separar a la gente, los últimos seguían empeñados en ir hacia delante, lo peor de todo era que había gente llorando, no sabían q había pasado, hasta que un grupo llevaron cargado un hombre sangrando por un costado. Se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte, como un disparo pero con más potencia. Elizabeth estaba a punto de explotar, no importaba que pasaba decidió ir hacia donde había escuchado el sonido, jamás había tenido un dolor de cabeza de esa magnitud, al llegar se dio cuenta que las personas hacían un espacio en torno a un hombre, tenía un arma en su mano, y se veía muy alterado, estaba cogiendo y robando el dinero de las personas que estaban cerca de él. Elizabeth siguió adelante y llegó a como mucha gente diría 'Primera Fila'. De pronto se le quitó el dolor de cabeza. El hombre con el arma la miró directamente y ella a él, tenía el cabello oscuro lacio y con la piel quemada, se podría calcular que tendría como 35 años. El hombre se quedó como en pausa al ver a la muchacha y empezó a murmurar algo para sus adentros, vio algo y salió del trance en el que estaba, un hombre atrás del 'delincuente' se abalanzó a este, forcejeando por quitarle el arma. El dolor de cabeza de Elizabeth volvió a surgir, vio una luz, y tuvo una punzada de dolor en el estómago. La cámara dio vueltas...

Despertó en un lugar muy frío, le dolía la garganta.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

**Espero que les haya gustado. Dejenme Reviewss!! Ciaoo**


	2. Respuestas Inesperadas

**Hola a todoss! Pido disculpas por demorarme tanto.. cuando por fin había terminado de escribir este cap (q x cierto es muchisimo + largo q el primero), mi pc no funcionaba... asi q no pude subirlo hasta ahora..**

**Bueno lexx muchas gracias x el nombre del tipo.. en esta misma historia aparece.. Geam le puse un pokititito + de magia, espero q así te guste. Gisselle, graxx x tu comentarios.. kiero saber tu opinion de esta historia.**

**Explicaciones: 1. Elizabeth tenía tanto malhumor fue x la medicina que le dieron... no piensen que siempre es así con la gente :P 2. c/u de los (...) que salen es para evitar las palabras 'no aptas para niños' 3. Esta hist es mayormente conversación.. pero no se preocupen vendrá + drama..

* * *

****Capitulo II**

-¿Dónde estoy?-

Miró a su alrededor, le dolían las muñecas y los tobillos. "Que raro, por que no me puedo levantar". Un hombre se le acercó. Tenía un aspecto bastante raro, llevaba lentes y se veía medio torpe, pero aún así le parecía familiar. –¿Nos conocemos?-le preguntó a ese señor.--Hola, mira, no puedo hablarte en estos momentos.—Otro hombre se acercó, era el mismo hombre que había perdido la razón, y al parecer había estado robándole a todo el mundo.-- Te voy a dar algo para que te calmes—. Dijo el primero. Los dos hombres se estaban yendo. Elizabeth agarró de la mano al 'loco', como ella lo denominó--. Espera—le dijo. Él la miró con ojos de ternura. Liz no era del tipo que se fijaba solamente en las apariencias, pero tenía que admitir que ese era tremendo bombón. -¿Quién eres¿Cómo te llamas¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí¿Qué paso en el banco¿Quién es él?- Liz tenia tantas preguntas en su cabeza que sólo quería decirlas todas al mismo tiempo. El 'loco' le dio una sonrisa tan linda, que ella sentía cómo se estaba colorando.—Vendré a visitarte, te lo prometo; y oye, lo siento.—dijo con gran arrepentimiento—No entiendo- le respondió totalmente intrigada-- ¿Porqué me dijo que me iba a dar algo para calmarme¿Qué me están haciendo?. –El hombre raro los interrumpió—De verdad, tenemos que tratarla, ya he arriesgado mucho dejándote pasar.—El 'loco' lo miró indignado-- ¡¿Has arriesgado mucho¿Tienes idea de lo que yo he hecho por ti?—Sí, sí... ya sé, lo siento—dijo el hombre raro tratando de salir de eso. El 'loco' se dirigió a ella de nuevo--. Te prometo que te voy a visitar--. El 'raro' le puso una inyección, Elizabeth sentía como sus párpados se iban cerrando--.

Poco a poco fue recuperando el conocimiento. Había mucha luz en la habitación en donde se encontraba. De pronto alguien entró en la habitación. Liz no sabía por qué pero estaba del peor malhumor posible, hacía tiempo que no le pasaba eso. Una enfermera se le acercó, su vestuario era muy extravagante, tenía un sombrero verde y una especie de vestido morado. –Hola joven, usted ha sufrido heridas muy graves. Se encuentra en el hospital de San Mungo-

-¿Qué (...) es no-se-que Murgo?- Elizabeth estaba bastante alterada. "Que rara es esta vieja", pensó, y miró su 'vestuario'-- ¿Hay una especie de fiesta de disfraces o qué?, Porque si no es así de verdad necesita leer sobre moda.--Liz lo dijo de una forma bastante irrespetuosa, al parecer la enfermera no le gustó mucho eso.

-¡Felicidades!, Ya mejorará.- Exclamó dirigiéndose a alguien apartado de donde estaba ella. Liz no podía ver de quién se trataba pues tenía inmovilizados los brazos y las piernas y se encontraba acostada en una cama, que al parecer por la expresión de Elizabeth era bastante incómoda. Cuando terminó de dirigirse a esa persona bajo mucho la voz, pero Elizabeth aún la podía escuchar-- Muggle engreída, no puedo creer que me haya tocado la suerte de yo tener que atenderte.- y se estaba dirigiendo hacia la salida cuando Liz decidió responderle.

-¿Cómo rayos me has llamado?--Dijo aún sin terminar su frase. La enfermera se viró, y la miró muy amenazante-- ¿tu persona de...

-¡¡HOLA!!-- dijo gritando un hombre, ahogando las palabras de Elizabeth, y mejor que lo hizo porque sabía que esa enfermera tenía un gran temperamento. Ese grito fue bastante efectivo, porque desvió la atención y la enfermera pudo irse tranquilamente, aunque claro, murmurando cosas para sí misma.-Hola-repitió. Aunque bastante nervioso.

-Ok, yo soy bien difícil de tratar --dijo sin rodeos--. Así que hazte un favor y responde mis preguntas.

-Esta bien –Dijo con más nerviosismo y se acercó cauteloso, como con el miedo al que uno se le acerca a un perro salvaje—.

-1. ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estás en el Hospital San Mungo. Es uno de los hospitales de la comunidad mágica y me encantaría decir que uno de los más importantes.

-¿Quién eres¿Por qué estoy aquí¿Y cómo así de la comunidad mágica? Esta bien que parezcan duendes, pero tengan un poco de autoestima.-Dijo pensando en la enfermera-.

-Mi nombre es David Strunk. Soy el ministro de magia. – Liz hizo una mueca con los ojos.--Estás aquí por que... tuviste un accidente—dijo rápidamente e ignorando su comentario de los duendes. Por supuesto, ella sabía que estaba mintiendo. Pero decidió seguirle la corriente--.

-¿Qué clase de accidente?- Se podía notar por la cara del hombre que estaba realmente indeciso de responder la pregunta--.

-bueno... no creo ser la mejor persona para decírtelo. –Miró la hora- ¡Mira que hora es! El tiempo pasa volando cuando visitas personas en el hospital. Ya escucharás de mí, Adiós—y salió casi corriendo de la habitación.

Elizabeth intentó moverse, no podía, levantó la cabeza y no tenía ni ataduras ni nada. No entendía que le pasaba.

-GENIAL. Primero, me salen dos hombres que no me dicen absolutamente nada, después otro más que no me informó tampoco y ahora ni siquiera me puedo mover y no tengo ni idea del por qué. No me podían tocar personas más cobardes hoy.-Dijo ella hablando con sí misma--. Por favor... una comunidad mágica¿Acaso me cree una bebé?

Una persona se asomó en la habitación. Aunque Liz no se había percatado de eso.

-...sólo mi abuelo me cuenta ese tipo de historias, dizque 'un lugar donde lo inexplicable pasa". –Resopló—y esa enfermera.. Me llamó 'muvlo'¿Quién se cree que es?

El hombre misterioso tocó la puerta, como llevaba un buen rato allí, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

--Vaya, por fin alguien tiene la cortesía de tocar antes de entrar—Dijo, sin aún saber, de quién se trataba.—Pase adelante.

--Gracias por dejarme entrar. ¿Cómo estás?

--Muy bien, hasta que llegué a este horrible lugar. –Dijo dirigiéndose prácticamente al aire--. ¿Podrías acercarte? Siento que estoy conversando con una de las paredes

El hombre se acercó. Llevaba una ropa completamente normal (para Elizabeth) unos vaqueros, unas buenas zapatillas y una camisa. Le dijo: —Con una de las paredes, no; pero con un cuadro quizás.

--Hola, extraño.—Dijo, pero reconociéndolo por completo. Esa persona era el 'loco'

--Te dije que te iba a visitar. ¿Me extrañaste?—Dijo bromeando

--No mucho.—Dijo sonriendo. Hasta ahora, y no sabía por qué, en la única persona que confiaba era él.--¿Me puedes responder algunas preguntas?—Dijo lo más seria que podía.

--Unas cuantas, nada más.—Buscó una silla y se sentó cerca del lugar dónde ella estaba recostada.

--Primero que todo¿Qué me pasa¿Por qué no me puedo mover?

--Eh... Política del hospital. Espera—Prosiguió a sacar una especie de... Liz no lo podía creer ¿varita?--_¡Aparecium! _–De pronto alrededor de sus muñecas y de sus tobillos, aparecieron un par de cuerdas, eso era lo que le impedía el movimiento. El 'loco' la miró, y se rió, ya que Elizabeth tenía la cara de impresión más graciosa que había visto.—¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes¿Por qué estoy amarrada con esto¿Y como hiciste eso?—Le dijo ella, con gran curiosidad.—No me río de nada. ¿Quieres que te explique todo y te deje amarrada buen rato ó que quite eso y después me preguntas lo que quieras?—Liz lo miró con cara de no te hagas el gracioso. Obviamente el 'loco' se dio cuenta-- _¡Diffendo!—_mágicamente las cuerdas desaparecieron de nuevo. Ella automáticamente recuperó toda la movilidad que tenía. Se sentó y se apoyó al respaldar de la cama.

--oook... Esto definitivamente debe ser un sueño. Sí, sí, es un sueño—Dijo tratando de convencerse a sí misma--.

--No, no es un sueño. Es la realidad, mira, desde hace años existe la comunidad mágica.

--¿Me estás hablando serio¿Seguro¿Por qué si existía jamás escuché de ella?—El 'loco' arqueó las cejas. Haciéndole una señal como que 'piensa'.

--Ohh.—Dijo Liz acordándose totalmente de las historias que le contaba su abuelo.—Wao, esto es difícil de procesar... —dijo viéndose cada vez más confundida.

--Bueno, ya te explicaré eso.—Dijo él como que aburrido con el tema.-- ¿Qué otra pregunta tienes?

--Una muy importante¿Quién rayos eres?

El 'loco' sonrió.—Mi nombre es Veklam, Veklam Damian. -- ¿Qué pasó en el banco¿Tú estabas robando? –Dijo ella.—No, no estaba robando, mmm... no te puedo decir que estaba haciendo.—Dijo con la misma incomodidad del 'ministro' ese que había conocido. --¿Por qué?—Dijo ella.—No soy la persona adecuada para decírtelo, créeme.-- ¿Quién era ese hombre que hizo que me durmiera tan rápido?--. Preguntó intrigada.—Él es un viejo amigo, es un doctor.—Respondió.- Hubo otro que me dijo que era un ministro. Un total cobarde, por cierto. — Veklam sonrió. – Te lo debió haber dicho, pero te lo recuerdo, se llama David Strunk. En el... podría decirse 'mundo de la magia', se tiene una persona que es la encargada de velar por toda la comunidad mágica. Ése es su trabajo. -- Le dijo. – Ok. –Dijo y después se dio cuenta de algo en lo que no había pensado--. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí¿Mis abuelos han venido?—Dijo, ahora preocupada.—Llevas aquí, más o menos... 2 semanas.--. Le respondió Veklam. -- ¡¿DOS SEMANAS?! – Dijo ella, gritando. – Sí. Llevo varios días de estarte visitando, pero nunca estabas despierta. –Dijo sorprendido al ver la reacción de su nueva amiga.-- ¿¿DOS SEMANAS??. ¡(...)!— Veklam se sobresaltó al escuchar la palabrota que dijo. —No te preocupes. Ya enviaron a alguien a explicarles todo a tus abuelos. Aunque estaban bastante enojados por que no podían venir a verte.— Dijo y miró la hora. Dudo. – Tengo que irme, mmm... nos vemos después. Y oye, puedes caminar por los pasillos, pero por favor quédate en este piso, porque aunque no lo creas este hospital puede ser bastante peligroso y los recepcionistas y enfermeras no son para nada amables. –Le dijo. Liz sonrió acordándose de su encuentro con la enfermera.

--Hey, se me olvidó preguntarte algo¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí?

-- Pasado mañana. Bueno, nos vemos. Adiós

Veklam Damian salió de la habitación. Elizabeth se quedó pensando en todas las preguntas que le contestó, pero especialmente en las que decidió no responderle.

* * *

En un lugar muy lejano...

Una señora no muy alta, de expresión seria y estricta, va caminando apurada por un pasillo. Se puso enfrente de una especie de estatua y dijo una contraseña, la estatua se abrió por la mitad, al final se pudo ver una especie de escalera en forma de caracol. Pasaron unos minutos y la susodicha entró por una puerta.

-¡Albus¡Albus¿Dónde estás?

-Minerva –Dijo alguien con un tono tranquilizador- ¿Qué pasa?

-No vas a creerlo.

**Espero que les haya gustado... Plisssss dejenme reviews!! XD**


End file.
